King Ghidorah VS Darkseid
King Ghidorah VS Darkseid 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man and is the latter's Season 1 Finale. Description ''Toho VS DC! A battle of feared beings throughout the galaxies to see who is superior! Get ready for the final fight of this season! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle Outer space Destruction. Death. That's what King Ghidorah '''desired to cause once more. After searching for a while, the three-headed golden extraterrestrial dragon found another planet to leave uninhabitable. Said planet was dubbed "Apokolips". The monster's roars sounded like psychotic giggling as he approached the planet, ready to get rid of all life that lived on it. Until someone with almost death-like grey skin and in blue armor approached him. Ghidorah spotted the figure and roared at him. "I am '''Darkseid, ruler of Apokolips. Who are you to come to my planet?" he questioned. Ghidorah roared at him once more. He couldn't understand what he was saying, but Ghidorah was stating in his own language that he had come to cause genocide and destruction once again. "I do not know what you are saying, but I do know that you will destroy this planet if I don't kill you. So I will kill you as easily as I have crushed all who have dared to threaten my planet throughout the cosmos. I am power unlike any you have known! Absolute, infinite, and unrelenting! You have no choice but to prepare for an inevitable death!" Ghidorah only roared at Darkseid again. The winner would get to either keep or destroy Apokolips, or the loser would die. And there was only going to be one loser, so hold onto your seat. HERE WE GOOO! Ghidorah instantly fired his trademark Gravity Beams out of his mouths. Darkseid was hidden by the explosions that ensued. Ghidorah stopped firing, but discovered, much to his shock, that his Gravity Beams didn't even tickle the New God. Darkseid then flew toward Ghidorah to punch the dragon. Ghidorah countered Darkseid's punch by attacking with his left head. They met each other with every punch (Or jab, in Ghidorah's case...), despite the decent size gap. After a few seconds of punching/jabbing, Darkseid grabbed Ghidorah's entire head, and flipped him into a moon. However, a mere moon did not slow Ghidorah down. In fact, it only gave him more fury, as he reeled back his head, and landed a solid hook across Darkseid's entire body (What, Ghidorah is a big guy), knocking him into a planet. Ghidorah attempted once more to finish Darkseid with his Gravity Beams, but was annoyed to discover that the result was the same as before. Then, in a move that caught Ghidorah by surprise, Darkseid raised his hand, used telekinesis to pick up Ghidorah, and made several motions with his hand that smashed Ghidorah over multiple areas of the planet, including the landscape and even a mountain. Darkseid's eyes gleamed with energy as Ghidorah rose and glared at the ruler of Apokolips. Darkseid, firstly, fired a massive Omega Beam from his eyes, while Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams. The beams clashed. Neither were overpowering the other, and neither were showing any sign of tire or exhaust. However, Ghidorah eventually proved superior, as the Gravity Beams overpowered Darkseid's Omega Beams, hitting him right in the eyes. Suddenly, against Ghidorah's own will, his Gravity Beams stopped firing. They completely disappeared. Ghidorah was confused. "I can manipulate anything at an atomic level with a mere thought. Your lasers were no different." Said Darkseid, arms folded. Both Ghidorah and Darkseid started clashing punches/jabs again, both being completely matched in power. Darkseid eventually maneuvered around one of Ghidorah's giant heads, and landed a powerful uppercut to to the lower jaw of Ghidorah's left head, before landing a kick between the eyes, causing Ghidorah to smash into a planet. Ghidorah suddenly fired red lightning from his wings at Darkseid before producing hurricane-force wings by flapping his wings, blowing Darkseid away as if he were a fly (Ghidorah is ''150 meters tall compared to Darkseid...). Darkseid flew toward Ghidorah, but he soon learned that he made a big mistake, because Ghidorah's middle head bit down on him. While the head didn't bite the upper half of Darkseid's torso off, Ghidorah released a strong electric shock through his bite. Ghidorah then threw Darkseid away and his left and right heads fired Gravity Beams, pushing Darkseid back. Darkseid gritted his teeth with rage before firing his Omega Beams. However, Ghidorah formed a golden round energy shield that deflected the Omega Beams. Luckily, Darkseid teleported at the last minute. The Omega Beams flew toward a planet, vaporizing it. Ghidorah was both impressed and intimidated by Darkseid's power. Not only was this guy more powerful than he seemed, but those beams just vaporized an entire planet. This guy was ''dangerous. Ghidorah suddenly roared loudly in agony as Darkseid watched with an evil grin. "I knew even a creature like you could fall to my Agony Matrix. Imagine the worst pain you’ve ever felt. And have that continue on and on. Increasing the amount of pain. Thing is...you don’t have to imagine." But despite the pain, Ghidorah glared at Darkseid while gritting his sharp teeth. Suddenly, he turned to face Darkseid and his middle head wrapped around Darkseid like an anaconda. The New God began to struggle, but as the hold continued, his mouth began to foam. He then teleported out of Ghidorah's grip and used telekinesis to throw Ghidorah away. Ghidorah caught Darkseid off guard with his Gravity Beams. The golden lightning-bolt like beams pushed Darkseid away with little effort, but he was not fazed. At all. In fact, his condition looked like nothing had happened at all. Darkseid clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and growled in anger. Suddenly, a quick bright flash emitted from Ghidorah's eyes. Suddenly, Darkseid punched himself in the face. Something was wrong, very wrong. He couldn't control his body. He could feel his body but he had no say in what it was doing. His body was moving on its own. The ruler of Apokolips continued punching himself before winding himself by punching himself in the gut. Ghidorah cackled in both delight and amusement as his mind control worked. He not only enjoyed Darkseid's suffering, but he found the sight of the New God physically hurting himself genuinely hilarious. Darkseid was helpless as he flew toward Ghidorah and stood there defenseless. Ghidorah's right head bit down on Darkseid, causing the ruler of Apokolips to bleed, and released another electric shock as the other heads unleashed a barrage of Gravity Beams. Ghidorah then threw Darkseid away and blew him away with his hurricane winds before firing more red lightning. Darkseid felt terror like he never knew before as he flew toward a planet fast he could. Darkseid's stomach dropped when he saw the planet get bigger and bigger until he smashed through it. Ghidorah let out what seemed like a sigh or the closest thing to a sigh that a vile being such as itself could muster. This stopped being fun and had become boring once more. The planet killer wanted to find someone more challenging to fight. Time to end this. The three-headed extraterrestrial formed another energy shield as Darkseid turned to face him. Ghidorah could hardly be seen because Darkseid was so far away from him. The New God's eyes gleamed with energy. He was about to fire his Omega Beams... When something amazing happened. By sheer free will, Darkseid managed to break free of the control, and stop himself from firing his Omega Beams. Ghidorah waited impatiently. When was he gonna- He was suddenly pushed away by Darkseid's telekinesis. The New God flew toward Ghidorah and began punching his muscular chest at a fast speed. He then kicked Ghidorah away before throwing him toward Pluto with his telekinesis. After that, Darkseid used one hand to keep Ghidorah down, and used the other to bring down multiple moon-sized meteors upon Ghidorah. The force of the multiple meteors alone caused the planet to explode, engulfing both in a fireball. Once the fireball died down, Darkseid held up a line of planets with telekinesis, and aimed them all at Ghidorah. However, the golden demon set up another energy shield. Ghidorah flew toward Darkseid and fist and head clashed once again. Except fist prevailed this time. Ghidorah's heads ended up reeling back due to the force of Darkseid's punches. Darkseid then grabbed Ghidorah's right wing and causally tore it off. The dragon screeched in immense agony as tears of pain formed into his eyes. Throwing Ghidorah's wing away, Darkseid straight up bitch-slapped the lower jaw of Ghidorah's middle head before pushing him further away with his telekinesis. Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams, but it was all for naught. Darkseid threw Ghidorah toward Jupiter with his telekinesis before firing his Omega Beams. Before the Omega Beams could hit him, Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams, resulting in another beam fight. However, unlike the previous beam fight, after a while, the build up in power resulted in an explosion, sending Darkseid flying away. Ghidorah fired more red lightning from his remaining wing before flying toward Darkseid to bite down on him. But much to Ghidorah's shock, Darkseid managed to keep Ghidorah's mouth open. The left and middle heads fired Gravity Beams, but Darkseid teleported. Ghidorah then felt hands grip his right tail. Darkseid then spun him around before throwing him toward Neptune. Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams, but Darkseid teleported behind Ghidorah's middle head and tore the horns off. Ghidorah cackled painfully before his middle jaws grabbed Darkseid's legs. However, Darkseid teleported before the other heads could bite him. Ghidorah was started to get pissed by this point. He really hated Darkseid's teleportation and he just wouldn't die. No one escapes his wrath! No one! All that encounter him die! Death! DEATH TO ALL WHO STAND IN HIS WAY! Cackling at the top of his lungs in rage, Ghidorah fired his Gravity Beams, hitting Darkseid. However, the New God teleported behind Ghidorah, but the pissed dragon turned around and knocked Darkseid away with his right head. He then fired more red lightning before blowing him away with more hurricane winds and firing more Gravity Beams. Darkseid flew toward Ghidorah, but the three headed monster swung his heads up, one at a time, to strike the ruler of Apokolips quickly three times. He then kicked Darkseid away before biting his arms and firing his Gravity Beam from his middle head. However, Darkseid has fired his Omega Beam, resulting in a third beam fight. Unfortunately for Darkseid, Ghidorah's two heads released another electric shock, which allowed the hydra to win out again. Darkseid teleported before Ghidorah could throw him away and pushed Ghidorah forward with his telekinesis into Uranus (ha). Darkseid flew toward Ghidorah, only to be blown away by more hurricane winds. Darkseid dragged Ghidorah across the ground of Uranus (HAHAHA! Sorry, can't help it) until he lifted him up. Darkseid prepared to fire his Omega Beams, but Ghidorah fired more red lightning before firing his Gravity Beams. He bit down on Darkseid and threw him away before firing more Gravity Beams. He bit him again and threw toward Uranus. Ghidorah landed on the planet and stomped on Darkseid, seemingly crushing him. However, Darkseid effortlessly lifted the 70,000 metric ton Ghidorah and threw him away. Darkseid then picked up Ghidorah in his telekinesis and threw him away. He began punching the dragon in the back repeatedly before one final punch sent him flying towards... Earth. ---- Pacific Ocean Ghidorah landed in the ocean with a loud splash. Darkseid pulled Ghidorah out of the water with his telekinesis and clenched his left fist to punch the hydra. However, Ghidorah caught the New God off guard with his Gravity Beams. He then blew him away with more hurricane winds and fired more red lightning. Darkseid flew toward Ghidorah, but the dragon created a dome and teleported Darkseid into it. "What is this?!" Darkseid demanded. He tried to leave, but felt a corrosive feeling when he tried to leave. Ghidorah cackled with glee. Darkseid gritted his teeth before firing his Omega Beams, vaporizing the dome, which caused Ghidorah's glee to turn to shock instantly. Darkseid glared at Ghidorah before punching him in the stomach repeatedly. Ghidorah turned around and smacked Darkseid away with his tails. Ghidorah then kneed the ruler of Apokolips before jumping into the air and attempting to land on Darkseid. But Darkseid teleported a distance away from Ghidorah and flew toward him again. Ghidorah's middle opened it's mouth and Darkseid flew into it, feeding Ghidorah in the process. Ghidorah cackled before flying upward. He had killed the former ruler of Apokolips that was Darkseid, and now he was free to destroy Apokolips. He would then destroy Earth and then more and more planets until there were no more planets left to destroy. But he wouldn't get to destroy one more planet. Within Ghidorah's stomach, Darkseid's eyes gleamed with energy. Where his Omega Beams struck, there was no life--no death--no sign of previous existence. Ghidorah didn't even have time to roar one last time. Darkseid laughed evilly. He had saved his planet from being destroyed by the three-headed terror known as King Ghidorah, who now didn't exist anymore. No more planets would be destroyed by the same dragon. No more fatalities would be caused by the same hydra. No more destruction would be caused by the same demon. But he had also saved Earth, albeit unintentionally. Earth was still unsafe now that Darkseid would around. And Darkseid would conquer it and rid the planet of all life. He would cause destruction and death just like King Ghidorah had before the latter's death at his hands. "This is what happens when fools like you try to destroy ''my ''planet! You should've felt when you had the chance! But you're just the ''first ''thing that I have destroyed today!" And with that, Darkseid teleported and ended up in Metropolis, where all the people looked at him with fear. They began running away screaming their heads off. The New God had an evil grin on his face. He fired his Omega Beams, vaporizing a few unlucky people. He then started laughing evilly again. His laughter sent chills down the spine of Metropolis. If his nemesis Superman showed up, it wouldn't matter. The efforts of the Man of Tomorrow wouldn't be enough to stop the ruler of Apokolips from conquering Metropolis. No, he wasn't going to just conquer Metropolis. He would conquer San Francisco, New York, Manhattan, the whole country, and then the whole planet. He would rule it all with an iron fist. Nothing would stop him. And then he would conquer more and more planets until there was no more planets left to conquer, just like King Ghidorah would've. Except he wouldn't just conquer every single planet he could find. He would conquer the entire universe and rule it all for eternity. And nothing would stop him from accomplishing that goal. He just needed to destroy Metropolis first. And kill Superman if he showed up. And then the remaining members of the Justice League if they tried to both avenge him and save the universe. Nothing would be capable of stopping the New God from ruling the universe with an iron fist. Superman, the Justice League and all life would soon join King Ghidorah in the afterlife as Darkseid ruled the universe. Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:'Comic Book vs Movies' Themed DBXs Category:Aliens themed DBX Fights Category:Season Finale Category:'Toho VS DC' themed DBXs Category:Follow-Up Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:'Complete Monster' themed DBXs Category:Tall vs. Short Themed DBX Fights